


Forest of winter

by FlyWesterson



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyWesterson/pseuds/FlyWesterson
Summary: There is a rumor about a skin changer who lives in a forest near a village. They say this creature brought the infinite winter and teribble disease to the vilagge. They hire Naruto the best hunter to capture the creature. Will he do the job?





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde struggled himself through the heavy snow. The cold got under his traveling coat. He needed to reach the village nearby or he will froze to death.

" Hey kid! We are almost there." said his companion while swinging his red tails around the blondes neck as a scarf.

"Thanks Kurama. Whats with this storm anyway? It came out of nowhere." answered the other through gritted teeth. "Maybe this is the village everybody talks about, with the mysterious skin changer. They say he is the cause all of this, the snow and the disease." said Kurama trying to keep himself awake.

This cold was unbearable. The blonde stopped in his track staring at something between the trees. "Oi Naruto, what are you doing? I'm freezing here. What are you satring.....at?" asked Kurama trailing off as looking at his right where Naruto is staring.

He couldn't finish his sentence because of what was standing among the trees. "What's that thing ?" asked Naruto pointing in the direction of the 'thing'. It was a pitch black deer with silky, shining fur. It's antlers were silver and it's eyes also black but somehow different. One of them were mixture black and light red and the other had a purple shade.

The two traveler reamined speechless. The deer was looking right at them but didn't move. They just stared at each other until....

"ah-Ah-AH-ACHOOOO!" The deer run off with great speed. "Nice Naruto!" "What? I just sneezed! Oh come on!" Exclaimed Naruto in frustration, a little disapointed that the deer run off because of him.

"Nevermind. Let's go, the village should be somewhere here." Demanded Kurama. They kept walking until they reached the village they were searching for. "Hey Naruto, it's pretty late let's settle in that inn" suggested Kurama. Naruto's answer was just an exhausted grunt. They paid and got to bed. In the next morning they will ask around. After all the skin changer was the cause they came here, they wanted to capture it. Naruto and Kurama were the best hunters amongst the best.

 

"Oi kid wake up! We have work to do remeber?" "Nooooo. Just five more minutes." Said Naruto pulling the sheets over his head. The nine tailed fox was getting anoyed. "You're getting up right now or I'll dump all the food on you're head!" Yelled Kurama in the blondes ear.

After breakfast they started to ask around for information. But nobody wanted to answer them. "Huh, seems like they don't like starngers." Stated Naruto.

"Hey kiddo, I can tell you about the skin changer" a weird old man said that sitting in one of the inn's chair they were staying in. "Really? Plesase tell me." Answered Naruto. They sat down next to the strange man.

"Well," he began "the skin changer is a young man they say, his hair is black just like the night sky. He can change his form into any animal he like. Once he's a man then he shifts to a black wolf."

"He can be a deer too?" Interupted Naruto.

"Yes, any animal. It's sounds good. But since he appeard it started snowing and didn't stoped since then. And if it wouldn't be enough a disease started growing. It's almost like the work of a vampire, the life was sucked out of them and they all died. We tried to get rid of the creature but we failed." Said the man suddenly becoming depressed.

"Well it's you're lucky day, because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the best hunter!" Yelled the blonde caching everyones attention. The crowd that was in the house started to whisper. Thus the village hired Naruto to capture the skin changer. Little did he know about the truth behind the whole story.

They gathered more information and got to sleep in the not too comfy but warm beds. Naruto couldn't take off his mind of that deer they saw the other day. It didn't seem harmful, it seemed peacful and...beautifull. But he fell asleep quickly waiting for tomorrow to meet the mysterious creature.

 

So here's the first chapter I hope everybody enjoyed it. Sorry if I made a mistake english is not my first language, feel free to correct me.


	2. Chapter 2

 "Speaking"

 'Thoughts'

  


  


The white, cold snow crunched under they're feet as they made they're way towards the center of the forest. The forest looked like a desert, the snow just like sand and the trees were the only one you could see. The tall, lean, black, leafless, fantom-like trees.

"Where is he? We've been searching for him for hours now!" Complaind a very exhausted blonde.

"I don't know kid. But I've got a strange feeling about this. Skin changers are usually friendly and doesn't have the power of sucking the living soul out of the body." Said his anoyed, ninetailed companion while hopping on his shoulder from the deep snow.

"Uuughh, we should just lea- oh there he is!" Whispered Naruto. They hid behind a tree watching the deer from afar. The deer was drinking out of the peacfull, nearly frozen lake.

Naruto took out an arrow placing it on his bow, ready to fire. Then Kurama noticed something.

"Hey, what's that on his side? It looks like a mark or something. Don't shoot yet! I wanna find out what is that." Warned the fox hoping the blonde wasn't too deep in concetration to hear him.

"Hmmm? It's side? Should I aim for it's side? Okay."

"Wait! No! You'll kill it!" But it was too late, the arrow flew across the snow-sea, between the black guardians who hoped they were able to stop the arrow begore it hit it's target, but they were just trees.

The deer looked up in pain, feeling the sharp sensation in it's side. It tried to frantically run away but tripped in it's own legs and collapsed on the cold floor.

"You idiot! I said wait! Now he'll die and we will never find out what is really going on!" Yelled furiously Kurama.

They run for it and reached the creature just to see it slip from one form to another. From deer to a black and grey wolf then to black and green snake then pitch black cat and finaly a young man.

The man was black haird with porcelain white skin and deep black eyes. 

'Wow, he's gorgeous' Naruto tought, unable to move.

The skin changers breathe became rapid as he lost more and more amount of blood. He looked up in fear and saw the two hunter. He then looked up to the white clouded sky and finaly passed out.

"What the hell, kid! Why did you shoot him? We were supposed to bring him ALLIVE!" Shouted Kurama in rage.

"But you said his side and I tought you wanted me to aim for it's side." They kept on arguing until they heard a grunt from the young man. Another grunt and the man started to trash himself from one side to another, clearly unconsious.

"OH MY GOD HE'S ALLIVE!" Exclaimed Naruto pointing at the young man.

"Then let's find his home!" Ordered Kurama.

"Look there's a chain on his leg, it's leading somewhere. Let's follow it!" And they did. Naruto hooking up the man, carrying him bridal style. They run and run.

"Hey kid! I'm gonna seal myself inside you so you'll have more power!" Stated Kurama getting a nod as an answer. And with that Kurama seald himself inside Naruto, the blonde immediately felt the change and started running faster towards the direction where the chains led.

Then he started to see something. He saw a women with pale skin and matching white eyes. Her long glowing whit hair flowed in the wind. She wore a white robe which seelves reached the tips of her finger. Then the picture changed he saw three very different human being. A girl with red hair and eyes, a man with orrange hair and purple robes, and another man with white hair and a big sword in his back.

Then he saw the young man he was carrying. He was crying. Naruto frowned 'why was he crying?' There were dead bodies everywhere. Just like the ones they saw in the village. No soul, pale skin, just like if they were dried out.

Above them he saw the women with extended arms. Chains coming out if her sleeves catching the three unsussual people. They were screaming one name between muffled cries 'Sasuke'. Then the women looked towards the young man, now known as Sasuke. More chains came out and catched Sasuke's legs bonding him to the forest.

Sasuke cried in sadness and rage. He tried to reach the women but the chains were too tight and short. He tried to change his form to get out if them but failed miserably. Snow started to fall and the woman was gone. The next vision was about Sasuke in a wolf's form trying to run away from the mob. His fur slightly burned and his neck were leaking blood.

Then the vision ended Leaving Naruto cluelessly running towards the other edge of the forest.

He was sure Kurama saw it too, but he was as speechless as the blonde.

Soon they reached a little wood house, certainly Sasuke's. Naruto brought the wounded skin changer into the house and started take care if the wound with the things he found.

He pulled the arrow out, earning a groan from the unconscious raven. When he pinned some herbal into the gash Sasuke flinched from the stinging pain. But soon he relaxed and Naruro took care of the rest.

Once Sasuke woke up abd glanced around finding himself in his house with a stranger and the familiar pain in his side. He tried to sit up but the blonde pushed him back.

"Shhhhh, you need to rest. Go back to sleep I'll expkain everyrhing when you wake up." Said Naruto in a calming tone.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke in a smooth voice that sent chills down on Naruto's spine.

"I'm Naruto, I brought you home. I mean absolutelly no harm." 

"Oh, nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Sasuke. Welcome to my home, I usually don't have visitors. Make youreself at home." Slurred Sasuek half asleep. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. 'How cute' 

"Okay, thank you. Now go back to sleep."

"But I don't want to" murmured the raven head. He yawned "I'm not sleepy." 

'Yea, of course' thought Naruto

Somehow the blonde found himself very fond of this raven. He was so beautiful and seemed so fragile.

He started to stroke Sasuke's silky, black hair. 'So soft'

Sasuke fell asleep after a two minutes. Naruto also caught himself yawning and fell asleep in the chair beside Sasuke's bed, hand still in the raven mess. 

  


What happened to the friends of Sasuke? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, if you did please let me know. Feel free to correct me if I left a mistake. Thank you for the kudos.                     Bye  



	3. Chapter 3

"Speak"

 'Thoughts'

  **'Kurama'**

 

Naruto was the first to wake up. The light got through the little woden house's window. The sun rays that woke up the blonde danced on the ravens soft features. 

Naruto remembered the visions from yesterday, all the screaming and the tears. He was confused, 'Who was that women? I gotta ask Suske about that.'

' **Oi kid, I know you wanna know the truth, me too but you have to take care of his wounds and let him rest. Make him trust you and then ask him.'** Said Kurama. He saw those images too and he wanted the truth just as much as Naruto but they couldn't just ask him bluntly.

'Okay, I got this now would you please go to sleep and leave us alone while I try to change the bandages?' Asked Naruto in his mind.

Kurama chuckled and answered tauntingly.      **'Oh, of course. But don't get caried away in the end you might fall in love and forget the job. Hehehe ~make you're self at home Naruto~'** said the fox in a sing song voice imitating Sasuke to tease the blonde more. He knew Naruto found the raven very attractive but they just couldn't leave the job undone, not getting any money because of the stupid teenage hormones.

Naruto blushed deeply.                                    'Oh shut up, go to sleep!' And thus the nine tailed fox left the two alone.

Naruto shifted his gaze from the window to a peacefully sleeping Sasuke. He didn't wanted to bother him but he needed to change the bandages.

Slowly he started to caress the pale skin on Sasuke's cheeks. The ravens eyes started to flutter open. First thing he saw was Naruto, confusion and fear could been read in his eyes then he remembered.

"Good morning." Said Sasuke in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning." Answered the blonde. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better but how did this happen?" Naruto panicked. 'I can't tell him I did this, he would never trust me and we need the truth. Okay, calm down just try to say something else.' 

"Uhm I've uuhm I found you like this and saw you're house and brought you home." Said Naruto first a little unsure then proud that he could come with something like this so fast.

Sasuke stared at him for a while making the other uncomfortable. Then he sighed and nodded saying thank you.

"Right, I have to change you're bandages." Stated the blonde finaly.

Sasuke again nodded and tried to take off his shirt but failing in it.

"Here, uhm let me help you." Naruto suggested blushing. Gulping he reached for the ravens top and pulled it up, showing more of Sasuke's prcelain skin.

Naruto slowly changed the old bloody bandages to new, clean ones. Sasuke was sleepy so he leaned on the blonde, snuggling into his chest. The blondes eyes windened in supperise but then hugged the raven close. 

He started to play with silky raven black locks and Sasuke seemed to like it. Naruto placed the other on the bed laying beside him letting him scoot closer to himself then hugging him again.

They fell asleep again.

 

Naruto in his dreams saw Sasuke running towards him, desperatly trying to escape something. When he reached the blonde he grabbed his arms and dragged Naruto with himself. They runned until they reached the forest, the forest where everything was covered by snow but the snow started to melt as soon the raven kneeled down touching the frozen earth.

"Whats going on? What happened?" Asked Naruto not just slightly confused.

"You saw it, right? The past. I wanted to show you so you saw it." Answered the raven in a serious tone. Naruto nodded as an asnswer. And Sasuke continued.

"But you didn't saw everything. So I'm gonna show you."

And thus the trees and the mountains in the distance started to disappear leaving an image. The white haired women.

"This is Kaguya. She wants to rule everything and everyone because she thinks this is the way she can bring peace." The image changed.

"This is me and my friends: Karin, the red headed girl on the right. Suigetsu, on the left and Jugo in the middle. We wanted to stop Kaguya from destroying people so we prepared to fight. But we weren't prepared for....that."

The image faded and showed the battleing four and Kaguya.

"She gathered hostages and...and...it's like she's sucking out the life out of them. We tried to stop her but...but...she took away my friends. I tried to rescue them but she's so strong and I failed. She chained me to this forest for the rest of my life. I can't leave the forest and the chain is too short so I can't reach her either." Sasuke said in a shaky voice. Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke.

"As the days passed, and she hid in the depths of the forest, slowly sucking away the energy and the chakra from the earth and the people, the snow slowly started to fall. First there were just a friendly snow flakes but it wouldn't stop. And the cold became unbearable. One they I showed up in the village saying the truth and trying to get them to fight Kaguya. But they blamed me because I'm a skin changer and the were afraid. So they're hunting me while Kaguya gets closer and closer to her target."

Then Naruto shot up from the bed panting and sweating. Then he noticed the silently sobbing raven next to him.

He tried to reach over him but Sasuke scooted away in fear. The old memories brought him distress.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just come here." Naruto tried once more sitting a little bit closer. This seemed to work until...

Sasuke closed his eyes and cried out in agony clutching his side. He throwed himself back on the bed trying to hoplessly get away from the sharp pain.

Naruto's heart started to beat so fast he tought it was gonna burst out. He immediatelly reached out and picked up the raven rocking him gently, petting his soft hair. Sasuke grabed the blondes shirt snd refused to let go.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it hurts, just let go and I'm gonna bring you the herbal tea." Whispered Naruto.

"No! Don't go. UUGH it hurts!" Screamed the raven

"Yeah I know I know. It'll be just a minute then I'll  e back and you can sleep. Okay? Just a minute." Sasuke slightly calmed down.

The blonde put the other down on the soft mattres and rushed for the tea. 'Where in the hell is that tea!' 

**'Oi kid, it's in the left cabinet. Hurry up!'**

'Thanks Kurama.' He hurried back and sat down next to the wounded raven. He gently raised up his head and lifted the cup to his mouth. Sasuke gulped down the whole thing feeling the pain being soothed away.

The both of them sighed. Naruto put the cup on the nightstand and layed down next to the other. 

"Hey Naruto, you like cats?" Asked Sasuke, his voice a little bit hoarse.

"Yes, why?" Naruto said through a chuckle. Sasuke didn't responde but shifted into a black cat and curled up beside the blonde. 

Naruto smiled and petted the black ears earning light purrs as an answer.

 

Hey, I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know. I'm going to a vacation so I won't be able to update for a while but I will as soon as I get home. Thank you for the kudos and the comments.       Bye


End file.
